Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet storage apparatus, and an image forming apparatus including the sheet storage apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine that can temporarily store a sheet on which an image has been formed (hereinafter, referred to as “image-formed sheet”) in a sheet storage unit, and discharges the stored sheet so that a user can receive the sheet by an operation (e.g., button operation or identification (ID) authentication).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-220905 discusses a sheet storage apparatus capable of relieving a user of time and labor of searching for and receiving the user's own sheet (job) from a discharge tray on which sheets (jobs) printed by a plurality of users are stacked (in mixed manner). In other words, the sheet storage apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-220905 is advantageous in that the user can easily receive the user's own printed job.
In a sheet storage apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-220905, to restrain enlargement of an image forming apparatus while securing a sufficient storage area in a sheet storage unit, reduction in size in a height direction of the sheet storage unit is necessary.